Love Connection
by Lady Bulma
Summary: A new G/CC fic! It is an alternate universe fic. Please R&R!!!! =^_^=
1. Chapter 1

Love Connection Prologue  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kakorroto sighed and looked over the room. It was a rather boring day. Once again he was stuck helping his father in the lab while his brother Radditz was training. When he was tested as a child he was told to be a genius so that is why instead of training he was helping his genius father develop new armor. Raddizt always liked to make fun of his little brother because Kakorroto couldn't fight for anything. And fighting on Vegetasei is very important. Kakorroto picked up some of the scraps on the floor and threw them away. He was extremely bored. His father had told him not to touch anything while he was gone. He sighed and decided to go outside. Since there was nothing else to do he would take a walk. Radditz was in the yard training with Prince Vegeta. Radditz was a well known on hte planet as a strong warrior and a friend to Vegeta. Kakorroto watched them for a moment and quickly became bored. Fighting had never really interested him that much. Prince Vegeta smirked when he saw him. "Hey Brother, shouldn't you be doing nerd like things with Father?" Kakorroto stood up from where he was sitting. He was not in a good mood today and he really didn't want to talk to his brother.   
  
"Father is at an important meeting."   
  
"What is so important? Fighting is way more important."  
  
"It is a gathering of the greatest scientists in this universe."  
  
"That sounds stupid and boring."  
  
"It sounds like fun to me."  
  
"Yeah, because you are a nerd! On this planet science doesn't matter!" Kakorroto started to laugh. "Oh and what is so funny Brother?"  
  
"Try living a day with out any electricity at all and then tell me how unimportant science is."  
  
"A true Saiya-jin can survive with out all that stuff!"  
  
"Then hand me your armor. You don't need science. All the armor on this planet came from science. Come on, hand it over." Radditz gaped and then he quickly moved in to hit his brother. He would never let his little brother corner him like that. He needed his armor. Kakorroto jumped up into the air trying to get away from his brother. But Radditz was very quick and he quickly caught him. "Let me go!"   
  
"Shut it! You are embarrising me infront of the prince! I am sick of you."  
  
"You are just jealous because I am smart and you are dumb!"  
  
"Oh yeah?!"  
  
"Yeah!" Radditz punched him hard in the face breaking his nose. Normally Kakorroto would break down and cry, but today he wasn't going to give in. He held his head up proudly. This only caused Radditz to become angrier so he sent his brother crashing to the ground. Kakorroto hit the ground hard and he knew that he had a few broken ribs. Only thing was there was a girl just a little younger than him getting up too. Radditz flew down to check on the damage he did, but he then saw the girl getting up. She was very beautiful with raven black hair that was tied back in a pony tail and ebony eyes that shinned like the night sky. Radditz found himself liking this girl. But he soon realized that Kakorroto had hit her when he was falling from the sky. He flew down and helped her up.  
  
"My Lady. I am so sorry. I did not mean to hit you. Please forgive me. May I ask the name of such a fair madien?" Prince Vegeta had been teaching him the ways of the court. She brushed her dark blue dress off and looked at the man that helped her up. She then looked down at the figure on the ground. He was doubled over in pain.   
  
The End of the prologue  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So, did you all like it? It is kind of different from my other stories. This is my first alternate universe fic. Oh and for Goku being smart, well I figure that if Goku hadn't hit his head when he was little, he would be a genius like Bardock and Gohan. That is my theory. Please Review! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Love Connection Chapter 1  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
Author's note: I am going to warn you now that Chichi might seem way ooc in this, but I am trying to make her like a Saiya-jin. Okay?! Okay. Enjoy! =^_^=  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She then looked down at the figure on the ground. He was doubled over in pain. "My Lady?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"May I have your name?"  
  
"It is Chichi."  
  
"Please forgive me Chichi. I did not intend any harm towards you. My name is Radditz, first class elite warrior." Chichi wasn't listening to him. She was too focused on the man on the ground.   
  
"We should get him some help. I asume he is not a warrior. A blow like that wouldn't affect a regular Saiya-jin. But if he isn't a warrior, then what is he?"  
  
"He is my little brother Kakorroto. He is a scientist like my father Bardock. He does not deserve medical attention at this moment though. He needs to learn his place first."  
  
"What are you talking about?! He isn't a warrior! Help me carry him in!" Radditz smirked, but obliged her wishes. He wanted to see her as his mate. Kakorroto moaned as he was moved. Prince Vegeta laughed at his broken sight. Chichi scowled at him causing to stop in shock. He admired this woman's boldness. They carefully put Kakorroto into the tank. She sat down and watched him worriedly. Radditz went outside and told Vegeta to leave. He then came back and sat down next to Chichi putting his arm around her. He could feel her tense up, but she made no attempt to move. He then wrapped his tail around her waist. Now on Vegetasie this was a sign that the guy liked you enough to mate with you. Well poor fifteen year old Chichi was very scared. Nobody had ever gone this far with her. She sat there perfectly still. Radditz moved in closer. She was still not moving. He then planted a kiss on her lips. Before she realized what was happening she found herself on her back and Radditz on top. She quickly pushed him off and sat up.   
  
"Don't cha want me?" He was very confused. Most women were eager to be with him. "Oh I see, it is your first time. Don't worry. I am very gentle."  
  
"I am sorry. I have to go." She stood up to leave, but he grabbed onto her wrist.   
  
"What is the rush?"  
  
"I am not ready. Later!" She took off before he could grab onto her again.   
  
"She wants me. I mut thank you Kakorroto. If you hadn't provoked me I would have never met her." He smiled evily at his younger brother.  
  
Kakorroto opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was falling and taking a girl down with him. Radditz was standing outside the tank. He quickly stepped out and put on his clothes. His body was still a little sore. "Ugh. What happend? Is the girl okay? Where is she?"  
  
"My my little brother. We are so full of questions. The girl was fine. She was uneffected by such a puny attack. She was the one who put you in the chamber. Otherwise you would still be out there."  
  
"Where is she? I would like to say sorry."  
  
"Oh, she left a while ago. But I am sure she will be back." He smirked. Kakorroto looked at him not understanding. "Nevermind. You are so stupid when it comes to some things brother."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"You were in there for a day."  
  
"AH! Father is coming back tomorrow."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Oh wait. This time he didn't leave me with a project. I should probably do some work though. He had all those equations..." Radditz stared at his brother in disgust. How could any Saiya-jin want to do that stuff he thought. He felt Vegeta's ki coming closer so he stepped outside. Kakorroto followed him still talking to himself. "But maybe he wants to figure them out for himself so I shouldn't help..."  
  
"Shut your mouth! God! Sometimes I wonder if I really am related to you."  
  
"Oh I can easily test that with a blood sample of yours..."  
  
"You take things too seriously. Sit down and shut up. I should teach you how to fight."  
  
"Not only is my power level weak but I hate fighting. Why can't we all be friends?"  
  
"You disgust me Brother."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Shut it now. The prince is coming." Kakorroto sat down under a tree. Radditz looked up as he felt the prince coming closer. He waved to his old friend and moved away from his little brother. He bowed and looked over to Kakorroto who was examining a rock. "Kakorroto!" He looked up and noticed the prince. He pushed himself off the ground, bowed and sat right back down. Radditz sighed.  
  
"So Radditz, get very far?"  
  
"She has never gone that far before. No."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"Oh, she'll be back though. I can tell."  
  
"Sure you can." They laid down in the grass to watch the clouds. It was one of those days that you just wanted to kick back and relax. It was very quiet out and so very peaceful. Both of them were surprised to hear two female voices approching.  
  
"This was the place Bulma."  
  
"Wow! What a big house!"  
  
"I know and the two guys that live here are really cute. But one of them is this weakling scientist."  
  
"That is too bad." Radditz recognized the one girls voice and sat up. Chichi looked shocked to see him. Then Prince Vegeta sat up. Radditz leaned over to him.  
  
"See, I told you she would be back and look, she broght a friend too."  
  
"Good work Radditz. The blue haired one isn't bad looking." Kakorroto watched the two girls from afar. His eyes were upon the black haired one. The blue haired one did not intrest him at all. He then noticed Radditz and Prince Vegeta walking up to them. He sneered at their site. At times it seemed as if Radditz got everything. But then he remembered that he would be inheriting all of his father's stuff so that sometimes made up for it. But not when it came to women. He was about to close his eyes for a nap when it hit him. that was the girl he hit yesterday! He pushed himself off the ground and brushed off all the dirt he could. He then made a meager attempt to fix his wild black hair. After building his courage he walked up to them. They were having a conversation and they stopped when he approched them. He bowed to Chichi.  
  
"Please forgive me. And thank you for your assistence yesterday. I am in debt to you. Thank you." Although Saiya-jin men were usually very rude to each other disrespecting a lady was not accepted across the land. She smirked and nodded not interested in the poor scientist. Radditz grinned evily at his younger brother. Kakorroto bowed again and started off down the path into town.   
  
"Be careful little brother. Don't get hurt!"  
  
"Shut it Radditz." He kept on walking.  
  
"Why aren't we our usual cheery selves? Is it because we lost yesterday?" The others laughed, but Kakorroto kept walking unaffected by his words. He had learned to keep quiet. It saved a lot of trouble and unessasary pain. Today was even more boring than yesterday. Not only did he not have any work to do, but Radditz was flirty with that girl. Not only that, but he embarrased him infront of her! He couldn't believe his brother sometimes. He sighed and continued into town with the sound of laughter behind him.   
  
The End of Chapter 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So did you all like it? It will become a G/CC fic later on. Thank you everyone who reviewed the prologue! You were all so sweet! Thanks. Please review. Later! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Love Connection Chapter 2  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any part for Dragon Ball/Z/GT  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kakorroto rolled out of bed. It was one of those mornings you didn't feel like doing anything. He sighed and remembered that his father was back so he quickly got dressed and went down stairs. Bardock and Radditz were sitting at the table drinking coffee. Kakorroto poured himself a cup and sat down with them. "Welcome back Father. How did the meeting go?"  
  
"Good. I learned a lot. Would either of you like to come with me next year?"  
  
"I would love to!" Radditz sneered at those words.  
  
"Only you would say something like that brother. Leave me out." Bardock sighed. He sometimes did not understand his first born. He then removed two books from his bag.  
  
"I got you both something. Radditz, this is a book on all the different fighting styles of the universe. Kakorroto, I got you a book on art theories. I hope you like them." Radditz smirked and began reading. Only fighting interested him.  
  
"Thank you Father." Kakorroto opened his book too.  
  
"Your welcome. I gotta go meet with the supreme councel. We have some important things to discuss. Later! Oh and try not to kill each other." They were both absorbed in their reading. After some time they were interupted by someone knocking at the door.   
  
"You get it Kakorroto." Kakorroto was in no mood to fight with his brother so he obliged. Standing there was Chichi. He smiled at her and let her in.   
  
"Is your brother here?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you want me to get him?"  
  
"Yeah." Kakorroto turned his head.  
  
"Radditz! Get over here!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Chichi is here! Now get off your fat ass!"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
"He'll be here in a sec. Please sit down." She took a seat on one of the couches. Kakorroto sat down on the other one and started to read again.  
  
"An art book? I thought you were a scientist, not an artist."  
  
"Art plays a big part in science. And I like to draw and things. That is how I make money too. I design armor. My father has no art talents. He sort of needs me."  
  
"I see. My mother always said I should be an artist. I didn't listen to her though. She was weak. My father was strong so I listened to him."  
  
"Art is fun. You should just try it some time. And strength shouldn't run your whole life. I personally think it is stupid. I would rather live happy, then be strong."  
  
"That is your personal opinion little brother. I on the other hand find it fun to be strong." Radditz came in and sat down next to Chichi. His tail immediatly went around her waist. She blushed lightly. Kakorroto sneered at him.  
  
"What do you know brother? Your just some dumb warrior."  
  
"I know a lot more than you think."  
  
"That is really, and I mean really hard to believe."  
  
"Fine. Believe what you want. I am the genius of this family." Kakorroto fell off the couch laughing. He was rolling on the floor laughing, clutching his sides. Bardock came in sighing.  
  
"What is wrong with him?"  
  
"I told him that I was the genius of the family." Bardock fell over laughing. They were both clutching their sides and tears were in their eyes. Chichi was giggling. Radditz sneered and sat back waiting for them to stop. When they both sat up they were looking at each other still laughing a little. "So you think that was funny?"  
  
"I am sorry Son. Don't take it personal. We all know you are smart."  
  
"Speak for yourself Father. I think that Radditz is pretty dumb. Especially because he thinks he is the genius of the family." Bardock chuckled and motioned to Kakorroto to stop. Radditz was looking pissed. Bardock bowed to Chichi.  
  
"You must be Chichi. Radditz was telling me about you. It is nice to meet you."  
  
"Me too." Bardock and Kakorroto sat down on the couch.   
  
"Sorry Son, but they aren't going for it. We will never get all the extra funds and people we need. They say we are already getting too much."  
  
"But we are barely getting enough?!"  
  
"I know, I know. It is pointless on this planet. They don't realize how much they need us. We are building for them armor for half the price! It is rediculous. I don't know what we are going to do."  
  
"We'll have to do what we always do. Spend the money we do have sparingly."  
  
"I really hate that. We could make our armor three times stronger if only we had the right supplies!"  
  
"Calm down Father. It will be their down fall."  
  
"I know I know. I just would really like to save my people."  
  
"After the way they treat us?!"  
  
"It is hard to explain, but these are our people and we are Saiya-jins. We must stick together."  
  
"I know." They sigh and sit back thinking. Radditz smirks.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Everything always works out." Both of them ignored him. "Shall we get going Chichi?"  
  
"Actually, I need to get back home. I was exposed to be running erands, but I decided to make a stop here."  
  
"Too bad." The phone began to ring. Radditz picked it up. "Moushi Moushi. WHAT?! Okay. Okay. I will. Later." He hung it up. "There is an important meeting at the palace and all first class warriors are to report. I have to go now. Kakorroto! Walk Chichi home."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good." He kissed her. "I'll call you later. Bye everyone." He flew off to the palace as fast as he could. Chichi stood their waiting for Kakorroto. He put on his shoes and lead her out the door.  
  
"I'll be back later Father."  
  
"Sure thing Son. I will just be taking a nap. I need some rest." Kakorroto and Chichi started down the path. It took them over several hills and into a dark forest. It was here that Chichi made her move. Her tail wrapped itself around Kakorroto's waist. He litterally jumped with fear when he felt it. She smiled at him and moved in to kiss him. He stepped back. He may have hated his brother, but he was still loyal.  
  
"I like you Kakorroto. You intrest me. You aren't like other Saiya-jins. You don't have to go any farther. I will go alone from here. Later!" She ran off leaving a very confused person behind.  
  
The End of Chapter 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So, that was chapter 2. Did you all like it? Thank you everyone who reviewed the last part! You were all so sweet! Please review! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Love Connection Chapter 3  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kakorroto could not sleep that night. Chichi's words and actions plagued his thougts. What was she thinking? He sighed and looked out his window into the stary night. He didn't understand her. What was the point of her actions? Did she really like him? His life seemed to get a little darker. If Radditz ever found out he was dead. That wasn't all that was happening. Prince Vegeta was marrying Bulma, Chichi's friend. That was what the meeting was about. The one that Radditz had to go to. Now he would want Chichi more than ever. Just to show off to his friend of course. Chichi deserved better than that. She deserved him. What was he thinking? Radditz wanted her first. But then again, Kakorroto was beginning to love her. He loved her smile and her eyes. And everything she did. He loved everything about her. It was all to confusing for him. Kakorroto sighed and tried to get some sleep.  
  
He woke up the next day with a idea that something wasn't right. He realized what it was when a wave of dizziness passed over him. "Ugh. I am sick. This sucks." He laid right back down. Before he knew it he was asleep again. When he woke up again Bardock was just walking in.   
  
"What are you doing sleeping in? Do you know that it is almost nine o'clock?"  
  
"Father...ugh...I don't feel too good."  
  
"Are you sick?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hmm....okay. Just get some rest and I'll get your brother to watch you while I work. Actually, that probably isn't a good idea, is it? Well then how about...no...no..nah...no way...oh! Chichi?"  
  
"Ugh...sure."  
  
"Okay. She has been over with your brother all morning. I'll get her." Bardock leaves the room. Kakorroto sees his life going even farther into the darkness. Radditz was going to kill him if he found out about yesterday! He closed his eyes again to get more sleep. He really didn't want to talk to her and then have his brother kill him. When he woke up again Chichi was sitting by his bed and Radditz was meditating in the corner of his room. He tried to sit up, but Chichi quickly pushed him back down.   
  
"Stay in bed. You are still really sick. You need rest."   
  
"Figures. How far has Father gotten with the new order?"  
  
"I am not sure. He hasn't come out of that lab all day." Kakorroto smirked. That was just so like his father. When he got started, nothing held him back. "Would you like something to eat?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes." She felt his head one last time and then went into the kitchen to make something. Radditz stood up as she left. He looked at his brother coldly.   
  
"She is mine Brother. Remember that."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You are beginning to form a bond with her! She is mine so lay off!"  
  
"Sorry. I didn't know it was such a big deal." Radditz grabbed him by his shirt collar.  
  
"Don't think I won't kill you over a woman. Because I will. She is mine so stay far away from her." Kakorroto nodded and was placed back down on the bed. Radditz went back to meditating and Chichi came in with a bowl of soup. Kakorroto knew that his brother's words were true and that he really did need to keep his distance from her. But then he would look into her eyes and would begin to fall in love. He sighed and sat up to eat his meal. After he finished eating he immediatly fell asleep again.  
  
~Dream~  
  
Kakorroto looked around. He was in a dark room with only two other people, Radditz and Chichi. Radditz was holding onto Chichi and he was doing nothing. "Kakorroto! Please help me!" Chichi called out to him and he continued to sit there and do nothing. "Kakorroto! Please! I need your help!" She called out again and fell to her knees crying. Kakorroto couldn't stand it any more. He wanted to run to her and get rid of Radditz, but he was so scared. He knew his brother could kill him with out another thought. He curled up into a ball.  
  
"I am so sorry Chichi. I am so sorry. I can't. I am so sorry. I am so sorry. Sorry..." He sat there rocking back and forth repeating that.  
  
~Reality~  
  
Kakorroto sat up quickly. It was very early in the morning. Radditz was no where to be seen and Chichi was asleep. She had fallen into his arms some point during the night. She was here and not crying. He sighed and sat back. He then remembered Radditz's words, "You are beginning to form a bond with her! She is mine so lay off! Don't think I won't kill you over a woman. Because I will. She is mine so stay far away from her." He shook her lightly to wake her up. She lifted her head slowly and looked around. She then smiled at him.  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah. Thank you."  
  
"No problem." She smirked at him. Her tail began to wrap around his waist and she leaned in to kiss him. He held up his hand to stop her.  
  
"Sorry, I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Radditz."  
  
"Ah yes. Rivialry between brothers. Oh well." Radditz came in. Chichi immediatly got up and kissed him. Kakorroto sneered at their site. He couldn't bear it. ~Chichi! No! I want you! I want you more than Radditz does! I want you more than anything! I love you so much. But I am so afraid. I am so sorry. Please forgive me one day.~  
  
The End of Chapter 3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Gomen, I know that was short. I am just at a really big block right now. I have so many ideas of what I want them to do, but I don't know which to pick. I hope you liked this part. Thank you everyone who reviewed the last part. You all inspire me to keep writing. Thanks. Please review! Later! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Love Connection Chapter 4  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kakorroto put down his tools and quietly went to bed. He had become so much like his father; locking himself in the lab for hours at a time. It had been almost four months since the day he had met Chichi and he had gone through hell during that time. Life use to be so peaceful, but then she came along and took over. Everyone liked her except him. He loved her so much, yet Radditz would literaly kill him with out another thought. He sighed and laid down on his bed. He immediatly fell asleep.   
  
He woke up sometime in the middle of the night. Screaming was coming from the next room. He quickly got up and ran over. Radditz was ontop of Chichi and she was trying to get him off. Her dress was ripped in several different areas. Kakorroto grabbed Radditz and threw him off. "Go back to bed little brother."  
  
"Leave her alone."  
  
"I am warning you Kakorroto, leave."  
  
"No. Stay far away from her." Bardock came running in.   
  
"What the hell is going on in here?!" Radditz looked at his father and bowed his head. Kakorroto was still staring at him. Chichi was sobbing on the bed. Bardock sighed. "Radditz, I expect more from you. Come on. Kakorroto, take care of Chichi. Radditz, you are going to be working in the lab for a long time. Lets get to stepping!" He pushed Radditz out and lead him to the room next to his. "Your a bad seed, you know that?..." Kakorroto looked down at her shivering figure. ~Radditz? Chichi? Radditz? Chichi? Radditz? Chichi? Radditz? Chichi? Radditz? Chichi? Radditz? Chichi? Radditz? Chichi? Dad has Radditz so I am free! For the moment any way. Fuhahahahaha! Oh poor Chichi. She looks so scared.~ Chichi was very scared. Tears were falling down her face rapidly. Her whole body was shaking. Kakorroto came and sat down next to her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down. She leaned into him and cried even harder.   
  
"I am so sorry."  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about. Calm down. Everything is going to be okay."  
  
"I told him I wanted to wait. I told him. And he wouldn't listen. He told me he was tired of waiting. I am so sorry."  
  
"What are you talking about. Calm down. It wasn't your fault. Shhh..."   
  
"I am so sorry."  
  
"Stop saying you are sorry. you didn't do anything wrong at all."  
  
"No I did. I am so sorry Kakorroto."  
  
"You did nothing." She held onto him harder.   
  
"Your so nice Kakorroto. Nothing like the other Saiya-jins." Her tears began to lesson up and she became quiet.   
  
"You should probably stay here for the night. It is snowing pretty hard. And it is way too cold outside." She nodded. "Now where should we put you? Radditz is more than likely in the guest room. The living room is too cold with all those windows. Would you like to stay in here?" Her body began to tense and she shook her head no. "The only other room then is my room. You can sleep there and I will sleep in here. Okay?" She nodded. He picked her up and put her in his bed. He may not train, but he is still a Saiya-jin. "Sleep well Chichi."   
  
"Thank you Kakorroto." He nodded and went to his brother's room to get some sleep.  
  
The snow was still falling when he woke up. He sighed and climbed out of bed. It seemed as if everything was cold. He got dressed and went down stairs to the lab. Bardock was making Radditz work. In fact Radditz was doing all of Kakorroto's work. "Hey Son. You don't have any work to do today. You have been working too hard. Go have some fun. Is Chichi still here?"  
  
"Ah! I forgot about her. I am gonna go check on her. Oh and Radditz, you might want to turn that screw clockwise."  
  
"Shut it Kakorroto!"  
  
"Be quiet Son. You have a lot of work to do. Have some fun Kakorroto."  
  
"Later guys." Kakorroto climbed back up the stairs and peered into his room. Chichi was just waking up. "Hey. Good Morning."  
  
"Oh my God! It wasn't a bad dream." She sighed and looked out the window. "And it looks like I am stuck here. Man! The weather on this planet sucks! And I have nothing to wear."   
  
"Didn't you keep some extra outfits in Radditz's room?"  
  
"Your right! I did. Could you go and get me one please?"  
  
"Sure." ~What put her in such a good mood?~ Kakorroto pondered this as he found a dress for Chichi. He came back in and handed it to her. He then stepped out while she got dressed. She came out wearing the dark purple and gold dress that he had given her. "Lets go get something to eat." She nodded and followed him to the kitchen checking down every hall. "Don't worry. Radditz is with Father doing all of my work and probably more. He won't be out of that lab for days." She nodded nervously and sat down at the kitchen table. "So what would you like to eat?"  
  
"What do you have?"  
  
"Well we have a lot, but I can only make eggs, pancakes, eggs, and waffles."  
  
"That all sounds good."   
  
"Okay. I will make some of it all." He got to work. "So, did you sleep well?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"That is good."  
  
"Kakorroto?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why don't you fight?"  
  
"When I was younger I really loved fighting a lot. Me and my best friend Turlus use to go on all these adventures and stuff.  
  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"Come on Kakorroto! Lets get on that ship!"  
  
"But that ship is leaving for planet Namek."  
  
"So?! Come on, it will be fun!"  
  
"I guess you are right. Okay, lets go!" The two boys ran up the ramp into the ship. They hid in the back as three men were directing the ship towards the other planet. The trip was rather short. Only three hours. But to three little boys it seemed like forever. Eventually the ship landed and everyone got out. What the two boys didn't know was that there was a war going on between the Nameks and the Saiya-jins. They walked around for a while until they were stopped by this huge Namek.   
  
"What are you two kids doing here? Saiya-jins. Now they are sending their children to war."  
  
"War?" Kakorroto asked.  
  
"You mean you didn't know! Come on. Get off the planet. Not everyone is going to be as nice to you." Kakorroto turned around to leave, but Turlus moved into a fighting stance.  
  
"If there is a war going on between my people and yours then I want to be part of it!"  
  
"Come on Turlus. Lets go."  
  
"No! Come on!"  
  
"Kid. You had better get going." The Namek flew off leaving them alone. Kakorroto kept Turlus from taking off after him.   
  
"Come on Turlus. Lets let him go. We had better get back home."  
  
"No!" I want to be part of this war." Another Namek approched them.   
  
"What are you kids doing here?"  
  
"I am fighting in this war."  
  
"Turlus! This is stupid! We don't have the experience!"  
  
"You should listen to your little friend kid."  
  
"NO! NOW FIGHT!" Turlus punched the Namek in the stomach. The Namek tossed him aside and looked at Kakorroto who was standing there in shock. Turlus stood up. "Your just a stupid Namek. You have no power. You are weak."   
  
"Kid. I will kill you. You must remember that this is war and if killing you is the only way, then so be it." The Namek fired a ki blast at him. Kakorroto watched as the ki blast was thrown towards his friend in slow motion.   
  
"NO!" The Namek turned to him. "You monster! You killed him!"  
  
"This is war kid. If you want to live then leave here immediatly. I don't have time for silly games." Tears came to his eyes. He looked once more at his dead friend and turned around to leave. He knew his power was nothing like that of the Nameks. He didn't want his fate to be the same as Turlus. He got back in the ship. The three men who had taken it here were already dead, lying by the door. He shut it and looked down at the control panel. It was easy to figure out. He took off towards home.  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
  
"Oh, that is so sad." Kakorroto nodded. He turned back to the food. Tears were coming to his eyes. He had kept those memories locked up for a long time. They made him depressed whenever he thought about what happened. That is why he hated fighting. No, it wasn't fighting that he hated. It was the outcome. He sighed and put a plate of food down infront of her.  
  
The End of Chapter 5  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So did you all like it? If this story offended you in any way, then I am sorry. Thanks everyone who reviewed the last part. You are all so nice! Please Review! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Love Connection Chapter 5  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kakorroto put down his book. He was getting rather tired. But Chichi seemed to have unlimited energy. She was still reading her book. It was about midnight. He sighed and looked out the window. The snow was about six feet tall now and it was still falling! But that wasn't anything weird. When snow fell on Vegetasei it fell in large amounts. Every year they had a storm like this. Chichi put down her book and looked over to Kakorroto. "They still haven't come out of that lab."  
  
"Chances are they won't be coming out tonight."  
  
"I am tired. Could we get some sleep?"  
  
"Sure." They stood up and walked down the hall towards Kakorroto's bed room. They stopped at the door. Chichi gave him a quick kiss.   
  
"Thank you Kakorroto. You are so good to me." Kakorroto was in a daze. Whenever she would kiss him he would go into this daze. "See you in the morning."  
  
"Huh? Oh...yeah. See ya." He walked quietly over to the next room and climbed into bed.   
  
He wwas awakened in the middle of the night again. Chichi was sitting on the end of the bed quietly sobbing. "Chichi, what is wrong?" She looked up surprised.  
  
"I had a really bad dream." He wrapped her in his arms. "It was about Radditz." He rocked her back and forth. "I am so afraid he will come back and try and take me."   
  
"I won't let anything happen to you." He stroked her soft hair. Her whole body racked with her sobs. He began singing. It was a tune that he remembered his mother singing to him when he was still very little. She would sing it to him every night. That was before she died. Chichi nuzzled into him. Her tail wrapped around his waist keeping him near. He found his tail wrapping itself around her waist. He did try to stop it. Chichi looked up into his eyes. He kissed her softly. "Are you feeling better?" She nodded. Her whole body was tense. He lifted her up and put her back in her bed. "Get some sleep. And remember. I won't let anything happen to you."   
  
"Will you stay with me a little longer?"  
  
"Sure." He sat down next to her on the bed and kept an arm around her. Her tail wrapped around his waist keeping him in his spot. He sighed and watched her. She had her eyes closed and she was leaning into him. He only closed his eyes for a second, but when he did he immediatly fell asleep.   
  
Chichi was looking at him when he woke up. His body tensed up and he didn't know why. She smiled at him and kissed him. Her tail wrapped around his waist. His tail was already wrapped around her. She kissed him again. Everything in him told him that this was right, but his mind kept thinking about Radditz. "Do I make you nervous?" she purred into his ear causing him to yelp a little. She moved herself closer to him. He began to sweat. She giggled and got out of bed. He sighed and watched her as she left to go get some breakfast. He got out of bed himself and went down stairs too. Chichi was already at the counter making it for both of them. He sat down and opened up the news paper. "Here you go." She put down a plate infront of him. "Thank you for staying with me all night."  
  
"No problem." She sat down next to him and wrapped her tail around him. His body began to tense again. Bardock and Radditz came up from the lab grumbling. They were too tired to notice Chichi and Kakorroto.   
  
"Now Radditz, get six hours of sleep and then...*yawn*...we have more work to do." Radditz just sort of nodded and followed his father to their own seperate bed rooms. Kakorroto let out a sigh of relief. He also noticed that Chichi did too.   
  
"You still worried about my brother?"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"A little bit."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." She smiled at him and finished her meal. Kakorroto sighed and went back to his paper.   
  
Chichi went to sleep that night a lot more relaxed. Radditz was still tired when Bardock dragged him down to the lab again. Kakorroto was still nervous around her, but she knew that he liked her and that was all that mattered to her. She smiled to herself and layed down on the bed. Kakorroto came in a grabbed some clothes. ~This is it Chichi! Do it now!~ "Kakorroto, wait."  
  
"What is it Chichi?"  
  
"Come here." Kakorroto put the clothes down on his dresser and went over to Chichi. She was standing by the window. He got over to her and looked out. The snow had stopped. But for some reason he didn't want her to go. Her tail went around him, and then her arms wrapped around his neck. He turned to her. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. He couldn't help but kiss her back. His tail wrapped around her and he lead her over to the bed. She began to rip off his shirt. He tore off all of her clothes and then with his super speed got rid of the rest of his. He laid her down on the bed. "I love you Kakorroto."  
  
"I love you Chichi." He leaned down and kissed her.   
  
Kakorroto looked down at her sleeping form. They were both worn out from their night of fun. She was wrapped in his arms sleeping peacefully. He sighed and closed his eyes to get some sleep. For the first time in four months he was truely happy.   
  
  
Radditz looked up from his work. He then looked over to Bardock. "Look at what has happened Father! Look! They just mated and their bond is complete! All of this is because of you and Kakorroto! I will kill him!"  
  
"Your not going any where. Sit down. He deserves her. Don't you see, you had her for four months! And you didn't bond with her! He has in only one night! They are meant to be."  
  
"NO! She is mine! She was mine first!" They continued to fight until early morning.  
  
  
Kakorroto climbed out of bed. He yawned and looked down at Chichi. She was still asleep. He smiled and got dressed. Then it hit him. They had completely bonded and that meant Radditz knew. This wasn't good. He gently shook her. "Hey Chichi."  
  
"Mmm....what is it?" She yawned lightly.  
  
"I think Radditz knows." That woke her up. She curled into a tight ball. Radditz came pounding in. He pointed at her.  
  
"You little slut. You didn't think I would find out, did you? If I can't have you, then no one can!" He pointed a hand at her and started to gather his energy for a ki blast. Chichi began to scream. Bardock came running in and grabbed Radditz. Kakorroto threw Chichi some clothes. "Let go of me!" Bardock stunned him with a ki blast. He fell to the ground. Bardock looked over to his younger son.  
  
"What are you going to do now? You treaded into dangerous water. Now you must face the consequenses. Well?" Kakorroto looked over to Chichi. ~I want to be with her forever. I want to protect her. But I am not very strong. I will protect her. We just can't stay here.~   
  
"We are leaving. For a distant planet. Is that okay with you Chichi?" She nodded.   
  
"I am really going to miss you Son. Are you sure this is the best choice?"  
  
"I'll establish a communication link on the planet to here. I will miss you too Father. You and I both know that I am not strong at all. Radditz is threatening to kill her. The woman I love, Chichi. We need to get far away from him. Chichi, do you want to say good bye to your family?"  
  
"No. They will be happy to be rid of me." Bardock and Kakorroto looked at each other confused.   
  
"If you say so. Um Father, do you have any extra capsules? We will need some things when we get to where ever we are going."  
  
"Sure thing Son. I love you both. Keep safe. I will miss you."  
  
The End of Chapter 5  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So did you all like it? I hope you did. Thank you everyone who reviewed the last part. You are all so nice. Thanks! Please review! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Love Connection Chapter 6  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A planet with plenty of life support is coming up." They had been traveling around the universe for over a month now. Life on the tiny ship was not easy. "Wow! Look at all those life forces on this planet and none of them are strong. This planet is called...Earth. Who thought of that? Well Chichi, shall we check out?" She nodded. "Here we go then. I don't think anyone will find us on this little rock."   
  
"I don't think so either." They nodded.   
  
"Now the real problem is finding a spot to land. There is such a large population on this planet and they seem to have taken over every where. How about right there?" He pointed to a desert.   
  
"That looks pretty uninhabited to me. Oh check it out! They have a moon too!"  
  
"That is pretty cool. We are going into the landing process...now." The ship lowered itself to the ground. It then opened the hatch. "I think this is home."  
  
"I think so too. This planet has many different enviorments. Prehapes we can find one like Vegeta-sei only not a harsh."  
  
"I think we will." He wrapped his arm around her and lead her out of the ship. The heat hit them all at once. But it was nothing compared to Vegeta-sei. They capsulized the ship and started flying. They flew over oceans, deserts, rain forests, and mountians until they came to paticular forest. There was nothing around for miles except for one city. "How about here?"  
  
"Check the climate scouter." Kakorroto took out a small device that he had built on the ship.   
  
"It looks like this area gets some snow, enough to play in anyway, some rain, obviously, and warm in the summer, but nothing compared to Vegeta-sei. The climate is mostly like spring there."  
  
"Ah! I love spring back on Vegeta-sei. Lets stay here!"  
  
"Great! I'll get out the house."  
  
Mean while, out in the middle of the ocean, on a small island, earth's special forces were gathering. A green man, a short clown looking man, a three eyed man, a short bald man and a very old man were sitting around a table. Another person was just walking in with a flying cat and a pig. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I have never felt a power like this," the old man replied.  
  
"Do you have any idea what it is Master Roshi?"  
  
"I can't really tell. Whoever or what ever they are, they aren't from around here. Why don't you all go check it out?" The five of them nodded and took off into the air.   
  
Chichi put down the last of the pictures. Their house was now a home. She sighed and walked into the kitchen where Kakorroto was finishing up. He placed down a large meal and sat next to her. "We finally did it, so I thought we should have a feast."  
  
"It looks great!" The two of them quietly ate. They both knew something was coming. "Do you sense that too, or is it just me?"  
  
"I am not sure what it or who it is. What I do know is that they are no real threat. Even I am stronger than them. And that is just plain sad." Chichi giggled a little. He wrapped his one arm lovingly around her. Their time on the ship together matured them a little bit. And their love and bond grew. He could feel it. He was beginning to even hear some of her thoughts. It was very hard to explain. They finished their meal just as someone started knocking at the door. "I think they are here." Kakorroto got up and opened the door. "Can I help you all?" There was all five of them wondering how a normal looking man could posses such a great power. And it seemed as if a greater power was inside. ~How weird. What on Earth is a Namek doing here? And what is with the dude with three eyes?~ The Namek stepped forward.  
  
"I am Piccolo. This is Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, and Krillin. Who are you?" Kakorroto looked back at Chichi who was just walking up. She nodded to him.  
  
"I am Kakorroto and this is Chichi my mate." The group looked at each other in confusion and just shrugged.   
  
"Let me get down to the point. Are you friend or foe?"  
  
"I dunno. What are you?"  
  
"I asked you first. Now answer!"  
  
"Well I can't answer if I don't know what you are!"  
  
"Fine, we are friend if you are friend."  
  
"Yeah, then I guess we are friend."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"You surely have a lot of questions Namek. You aren't like all the others that I have met."  
  
"Namek? What is that?"  
  
"You don't know?! Hey Chichi, should I tell him?" She just nodded. "Could you get the photo albulm please, dear? Thanks." They waited till she came back. "Have a seat everyone." He opened it up to the section called Namek. "There is Chichi babysitting Dende. Oh! And there is the one they call Geru. I wonder if he is still alive. He was pretty old. How long ago was it that we were on Namek?"  
  
"We went their first so about a month. I think anyway."  
  
"Yeah, I think it was a month. Any way, oh there is me and Nail. He is like the strongest guy there. And..." They went on talking for quiet some time. Mostly it was Kakorroto showing off all the pictures. Piccolo was shocked to see others that looked just like him and Kami. "Yeah, that is most of the north galaxy."  
  
"There are people, who look like me!"  
  
"Uh...yeah."  
  
"I can't believe it..."  
  
"You people are like really far from the other planets. Actually I think there is only one more planet in this system and then you go down into the western galaxy. I was down in the Western galaxy once. It is okay there. I am not to fond of the climate. I prefer one like this." They sat and talked for a while more and slowly everyone began to leave until it was just Kakorroto and Chichi. They walked slowly back into the house. They had waisted the whole day talking to those people. But they already knew that they would be good friends. Kakorroto lead them to their bed room.   
  
"Kakorroto. Do you think anyone will find us here?"  
  
"I don't know. Radditz can be very determined at times. And I am worried about these people's saftey. They are all really weak. The Namek is only half the power level he should be at. And their technology is poor. I mean, from what it sounds like they are only developing personal computers. These people pratically live in the stone age."  
  
"I know what you mean. I am just..."  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"Yeah. A little bit anyway. I am afraid after all that time we spent trying to get here, I am afraid...that I will wake up one day and you won't be here and Radditz will be. I am afraid that he is going to destroy every thing. I..." Kakorroto wrapped his arms around her, silencing her.  
  
"Don't be afraid. Chances are he won't find us. I love you so much Chichi. If I could just train these people here just a little bit and set up a lab and oh...I have a lot of work to do." He smiled down at her. She was still shaking nervously, but she was smiling too. He wrapped his tail around her and kissed her passionetly on the lips.  
  
Kakorroto looked down at his mate. Once again they shared a night of love making. He sighed and then he felt something else.   
  
The End of Chapter 6  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So, did you all like it? Thank you everyone who read and reviewed the last part. You all were so nice. Thanks. Please review! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Love Connection Chapter 7  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/ZGT. For all of you who don't know Gohan means rice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kakorroto looked down at his son. He was only a few days old. Chichi came by and stood next to him. She smiled up at him. Her eyes were shining with joy. The birth had been difficult and Kakorroto was afraid she wouldn't live through it. But some how she pulled through and gave birth to their beautiful son. Her tail wrapped around him. "What should we name him, Kakorroto?"  
  
"I really don't know. What would you like to name him?" They sat down to think. They came up with names such as Bob, Jim, Fredric, Micheal, and George. None of them seemed to suit the child. "Man am I getting hungry. I could really go for a nice bowl of gohan right now."  
  
"Do you always think with your stomach?"  
  
"Most of the time. Hey, he is laughing." Kakorroto picked him up. "What are you laughing at? The fact that I am hungry? Or is it that you want some gohan too?" The baby continued to laugh happily.  
  
"Wait. Kakorroto, say gohan again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"Oh. Okay. Gohan." The baby laughed louder. "Gohan? Gohan. You like that name! Okay then, it is Gohan." Kakorroto made funny faces while repeating that name at Gohan. Gohan laughed and cooed until he became tired and Kakorroto put him back down in bed. Gohan closed his little eyes and quickly fell asleep. Chichi and Kakorroto quietly left the room. "We finally got a name for him. Funny, he likes being called rice." Chichi wrapped her tail around him kissing him lightly on the nose.   
  
"I am just so happy. I love you so much Kakorroto."  
  
"Yeah. I love you too." They had been living on earth for almost a year now. The people that they met on the very first day here had become their best friends. Life for them seemed to be going good.   
  
"I am so happy that Gohan will get to grow up here. I don't think I really would want him to grow up on Vegeta-sei. He would grow up to be a fighter and I don't think I want that. I think I want him to be a scholar."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yeah. The nicest person on Vegeta-sei was a genius so I want Gohan to be one too."  
  
"Who was the nicest person?"   
  
"You! Anyway, I am so glad we left. This is the perfect home. I could want anything more."  
  
"I was really that nice?"  
  
"Yes! Didn't you pay attention to the other Saiya-jins?"  
  
"Not really. I spent most of my time down in the lab or fighting with Radditz."  
  
"Well all of the Saiya-jins were like Radditz."  
  
"AH! That is just scary."  
  
"What is scary is the fact that you never noticed that. Come on. Lets get some sleep." She grabbed his arm and dragged him to their bed room.   
  
Kakorroto woke up with a feeling that something was wrong. It was very early in the morning and the house was quiet. Too quiet. Normaly Gohan would be crying by now to be fed. But he couldn't sense Gohan's ki. He tossed the covers aside and got out of bed. "Mm...what are you doing Kakorroto?"  
  
"Sh. Listen. Do you hear that?"  
  
"I can't hear anything."  
  
"Exactly. Something really isn't right. Come on." Chichi climbed out of bed. They both quickly got dressed and headed over to Gohan's room. Gohan was no where to be seen.  
  
"Where? Where is my baby?! WHERE IS HE?!" Chichi searched the room franticaly. Kakorroto knew though that it was pointless. "He isn't here! HE IS NOT HERE! Where could he be? He can't even fly yet!" She fell to her knees and started crying. Kakorroto wrapped her in his arms, but his mind was else where. He was trying to pick up Gohan's ki.   
  
"Calm down Chichi. We will find him. Check around the house. I am going to call up our friends. Okay?" She nodded. Tears were streaming down her face. Fear was apperant in her eyes. Kakorroto reached for the phone and called up Master Roshi.   
  
"Moushi Moushi?"  
  
"Have you seen Gohan?"  
  
"Gohan? No. Do you want me to ask everyone? They are all here."  
  
"Will you please?"  
  
"Hey Guys! Has anyone seen Gohan recently?" Kakorroto could hear everyone scream no in the back ground. "No, sorry. But I have a question for you. Did you feel that large ki early this morning? It came and then it vanished." Kakorroto dropped the phone. It all became clear to him. "It was near where you live. Hello? Hello? Hello?!" He quickly picked it back up.   
  
"Sorry. I know where he is. Gather everyone. We are going to need their help."  
  
"Um...we are kind of like all here."  
  
"Oh yeah, right. We'll be there in a moment."  
  
"Wait! What was that ki?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. Bye." He slammed the phone down in the reciever. "How the hell did he find us? We haven't even powered up! I don't understand. How could he hide his ki like that?!"  
  
"Kakorroto, have they seen my baby?" She looked so worried standing there. Her hands were infront of her as if she was praying to Kami.  
  
"Chichi, he found us." Panic consumed her.   
  
"Oh my God! He found us! How? Does he have my baby?! We can't let him hurt Gohan. We can't! WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!"  
  
"Calm down Chichi." Kakorroto put his hand firmly on her shoulders. "Please. We have to stay calm. I am pretty sure that Radditz has found us. And I am pretty sure he has Gohan. Master Roshi spoke of a large ki that was near our house. Some how he hid himself from us. I don't know how yet, but I will find out. Now, we have to find him." She nodded. Tears were streaming down her face. He picked her up and they flew over to the kami house.  
  
The End of Chapter 7  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So did you all like it? Thank you everyone who reviewed the last part. Your comments have helped me a lot. Thanks! Please review! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Love Connection Chapter 8  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was sitting in a circle around the table. Chichi was quietly crying. Kakorroto had his arms around her. They both looked very worried. Master Roshi put the tea on the table and took a seat across from him. "So Kakorroto, tell us of this great ki." How could he explain Radditz? He wasn't one hundred precent sure if it was Radditz though.  
  
"As you all know, we come from the planet Vegeta-sei. We are Saiya-jins. Chichi and I are really weak. Chichi is a second class warrior. I am a scientist. I do not fight in the wars. Back on my planet I lived with my father and my brother. My father was a third class warrior, but he was also a scientist. He was never obligated to fight. My brother on the other hand was the complete opposite from us. He is a first class elite warrior. Not only that, but he is friends with Prince Vegeta. Those two are a dangerous duo. The wrecked so much havoc back home. Often they would tease me and things. And Radditz and I would fight a lot. That is how I met Chichi." He smiled down at her. The sparkle in her eyes was coming back. Old memories from so long ago that were so wonderful. "Radditz and I were fighting over something stupid again and we were up in the air when he sent me crashing down ontop of her. She was hardly affected, but I had to spend a day in the tank. It was not fun. Anyway, Radditz was very possesive of her, but he didn't love her. I did though. One day, he went to far with her and my father punished him. He forced him to work in the lab for hours. There was a snow storm going on at that time. The weather back on Vegeta was harsh. Much harsher than here. Anyway, she was stuck there with me. I was taking a vacation because Radditz was doing all my work. That is when we bonded. Then Radditz found out and tried to kill us both. So we packed up and left. That is the short story." Chichi's eyes were filled with emotion, but the others just looked a little confused.   
  
"What is this bond you speak of," Master Roshi asked.  
  
"A Saiya-jin bond is shared between a Saiya-jin and his mate. It lets us know how the other one is doing. Actually Chichi and I have a very strong one and we can almost hear each others thoughts."   
  
"This Radditz. You think he has Gohan?"  
  
"I am not entierly sure, but it is what would make sense. Some how he hid his ki from us. I don't know how he did it. I just want Gohan back. Will you all help us?" The others nodded. "Now all we need to think of is where Radditz would take him."   
  
"Space.......he is taking my baby into outer space!"  
  
"Your absolutely right Chichi! I am so glad we still have our ship. Come on everyone." Everyone got up and followed him but Master Roshi who was still a little confused. Kakorroto opened up the capsule containing their ship. He always kept it in the box he was carrying in case of an emergency. Everyone climbed aboard. Chichi and Kakorroto took a seat in the cock pit. She immediatly went over to the radar as he started the take off process.   
  
"Kakorroto, there is a ship at bearing 14.88. It has the readings of a...that doesn't make sense."  
  
"What doesn't?"  
  
"It doesn't come from Vegeta-sei."  
  
"Then where does it come from?"  
  
"No where. This logo sure seems familiar though."  
  
"Let me see....Hey! That is one of my dad's ships. Radditz! I would speed up, but I can't because he will see us on radar. I picked up the stealth ship." Eventually they came to the parked ship. Kakorroto could feel his brother's ki radiating from it. "Put a tracking device on his ship and then throw the gravity puller so that he won't leave us." Chichi nodded and complied. "Now, could you set up a communication link with him?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"He won't have a complexed system. He is to dumb to figure one out." Radditz appeared on the screen.   
  
"Kakorroto. It has been awhile. And Chichi. How are you doing?" Chichi stuck her tounge out at him. "That is too bad. Oh, look who I have here!" Radditz held Gohan up. She gasped. "So, you are going to show me the correct respect now. Yes, I have your brat, but how much do you want him back?"  
  
"Brother! Give him back to us!"  
  
"But, why should I? He kind of looks like me. From to really weak parents you actually provided a strong offspring. I am impressed Kakorroto. I kind of like the kid."  
  
"Radditz! He is my son. Give him back now!"  
  
"You took away my girl friend!"  
  
"She is my mate and that is our son. GIVE HIM BACK!"  
  
"I don't think I want to."  
  
"Please Radditz! I am begging you. Are you happy now?"  
  
"No. I think I will keep him and train him like a real Saiya-jin."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"N-O, NO!"  
  
"Y-E-S, YES!"  
  
"That is it Radditz! I am coming over there!"  
  
"Oh, I am so threatend. Look, I am shaking in my boots." He began to laugh causing Gohan to cry. Chichi stood up.   
  
"Radditz," she said, "Put down my child! I am warning you Radditz. This isn't a game. It never was. He is my child and I demand that you give him back."  
  
"Now the bitch is starting. I am so scared. Come on. Bring it!" Kakorroto looked at her nervously. Her ki was rising very high really really fast. He took a step back. "It is good to see that you are cowaring in fear brother." Kakorroto didn't say anything. He was still watching her. Chichi grabbed the stress ball that they kept in the cock pit and crushed it.   
  
"Um...honey, why don't you go take it out on Radditz?" Kakorroto asked. The fires of being a mother lit up within her. She charged over to his ship through the gravity puller. All it was was a tunnel. She stepped into his ship. Radditz was standing there waiting for her. He had Gohan in his hands. He smirked at her.  
  
"Chichi. Welcome to my ship. So, you have come to test me. Don't think you can win simply by powering up." He firmly set Gohan on the floor. Gohan began to cry louder, fueling his mother's power. Her hair was starting to stand up and her ki was turning from hot pink to yellow. Radditz looked at her in shock. "What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"I am sick of you! Prepare to die!" Her ki turned completely yellow, so did her hair. Her noramly ebony eyes turned into a deep forest green. It looked as if she was on fire. She didn't even bother to put up a real fight. She was not there to fight. She was there to protect her child. She fired a very strong ki blast straight through Radditz's heart. He fell over. He was obviously dead. Chichi powered down and picked up Gohan. Tears were still in the babies eyes, but he was happy to see his mother. She turned around and walked out. When she returned to her ship everyone looked at her in fear and with a new respect. They had always thought of her as kind of quiet. Well everyone but Kakorroto. Now they had a real respect for her. Kakorroto was staring at her gaping. "Kakorroto, please take him." She fainted just as Kakorroto grabbed Gohan.   
  
When she woke up again she was at home in her bed. She could feel everyone's ki down stairs. Well almost everyone. Kakorroto was holding Gohan. He was standing over her looking at her worriedly. Gohan was smiling. "Are you okay Chichi?"   
  
"Yeah, I think. What happened back there. I don't remember to well."   
  
"I think you went super saiya-jin. It was pretty cool. Your hair and ki turned all yellow and your power level was way above anything I have ever felt before. Then you killed Radditz with one move. After that you fainted."  
  
"The power was overwhelming. That is all I remember. I am so sorry about your brother."  
  
"Good ridance I say. But I have something important to ask you. Now that he is gone, do you want to stay here or go back?"  
  
"Here. It is so much nicer here and Gohan will grow up living a peaceful life. I don't really want him fighting and such. I really do love living peacefully. All that fighting makes kids grow up to fast. I want him to be a kid for as long as possible."   
  
"Good. I feel the same way too." He leaned over and kissed her deeply on the lips. It was one of those kisses that you put your whole heart into and it felt like forever. When the finally broke apart, Chichi got up and went downstairs to be congradulated by everyone.   
  
~Epilouge~  
  
Chichi and Kakorroto stayed on earth after that. They later gave birth to a second child which they named Goten. Bardock came a few months after Radditz was killed to live with them. He found life on earth much more desirable than life on Vegeta-sei. Gohan grew up to be a very famous and succesful scholar. Goten started his own reasturant. Both of the boys knew of their heratige, but they agreed with their parents. It was better to live a peaceful life than to fight all of it.   
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: That is the end of it. So what did you all think? Did you like it? Thank you everyone who reveiwed the last parts. You all inspire me to write more. Thanks. Please review! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
